ryantvfandomcom-20200216-history
Medical Hospital (TV Series)
Medical Hospital is a Ryanland television medical drama that premiered on the GenerationTV Network on September 28, 2005. The series has aired five seasons and is currently airing it's eighth season, and focuses on the fictional lives of surgical interns and residents as they gradually evolve into seasoned doctors, while trying to maintain personal lives. The shows premise originated with Belinda Robson, who created the show and serves as an executive producer, alongside Betsy Anderson, Mark Heinberg, Alexis Gordon, Tony Horton and Lucy Turner The series' protagonist is Dr. Christina Roberts (Sarah Wilson), who originally is accepted into the residency program at the fictional Durham Hope Hospital. Christina is assigned to work under Dr. Michelle Grey (Callie Van Heide), along with Dr. Olivia Chang (Anna So), Dr. Chris Scott (David Clark), Dr. Stephen Griffin (Alex Webber) and Dr. Sarah Murphy (Kaley Casper). Following Griffin's death and Murphy's departure, Dr. Jessie Wills (Amber Leard) and Dr. Joseph McCarthy (Robert Jenson) are introduced in the sixth season. The surgical wing is primarily supervised by Dr. Patrick Ward (Derek Adams) who is the Chief of Durham Hope Hospital until the sixth season, in which Dr. Michelle Grey takes his place, and he remains in the hospital as an Attending. Dr. Richard Green (Patrick Henderson) is the chief of neurosurgery, Dr. Danielle Simms (Miranda Eversfield) is the chief of pediatrics, Dr. Eva Ramirez (Harper Torres) is the chief of orthopedics, Dr. Eric Hall (Joe Alvrid) is the chief of plastic surgery, Dr. Mark James (William Reid) is the chief of trauma surgery, and the chief of cardiothoracic surgery has been three different doctors throughout the show: Dr. Douglas Washington (Jackson O'Reilly), Dr. Lisa Hahn (Jennifer Daley) and Dr. Brooke Fields (Jana Cook). Dr. Douglas Washington (Jackson O'Reilly) departs at the conclusion of the third season, and is replaced by Dr. Lisa Hahn (Jennifer Daley), who leaves the show during the fifth season, and later Dr. Brooke Fields (Jana Cook) who is a recurring cast member in the sixth season. Dr. Eva Simms (Miranda Eversfield) entered the show in the second season and Christina's half-sister, Dr. Eliza Roberts (Skylar Jones) joined the series in it's fourth season and became a series regular from the fifth season onwards. Medical Hospital is not known for being a wide-spread popular drama due to it's place on the smaller network of GenerationTV and could have achieved a much higher audience on it's original network, the Ryanland Broadcasting Company (RBC). However the series achieves strong ratings for the network it is on and was the highest rated series on the network for the 2007-08, 2008-09, 2009-10 and the 2010-11 television seasons, and has achieved record-breaking ratings in DVR viewing. Medical Hospital has also been well received by critics and has achieved numerous awards, as well as distributed all seasons on DVD and has released a selection of merchandise. The series was renewed for an ninth season on May 10, 2013, which premiered on October 7, 2013. U.S. television ratings